The present invention relates to an insole for shoes for soccer, running or similar sports.
It is known that soccer is a sport in which the shoe is highly important for correctly performing athletic movements.
The shoe is in fact primarily designed to contain the foot, especially in the rear part, but it must be particularly flexible and soft in the front part in order to avoid reducing the sensitivity of the forefoot.
The soccer shoe is also designed to act as an element for the grip of the foot on the ground and accomplishes this task by means of the studs that protrude from the tread.
In order to differentiate by regions the resistance of soccer shoes to flexural and torsional stresses, devices have been devised being constituted by inserts which are integrated in the sole or mid-sole, are arranged in a substantially median longitudinal position, and extend from the heel region up to the metatarsal region, so as to leave the forefoot free.
These inserts therefore differentiate by regions the flexibility of the sole but do not differentiate by regions the resistance to torsional stresses.
This is a significant drawback, since it has been observed that it is convenient for the shoe to provide greater torsional yielding on the inside than on the outside, in order to increase the freedom of the foot during kicking and at the same time constitute a rigid support for contrasting outward torsional movements, adequately containing the ankle.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an insole which is capable of differentiating by regions the reaction to flexural and torsional stresses of shoes for soccer, running or similar sports, so that the athletic movement can be performed in an optimum way.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide an insole having a structure which does not have a negative effect on the overall lightness of the shoe.
Another object is to provide an insole whose structure does not entail particularly significant manufacturing complications with respect to conventional insoles.
Another object is to provide an insole having a structure which can be manufactured with conventional equipment and systems.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by an insole for shoes for soccer, running or similar sports, characterized in that it comprises a contoured plate-like element made of plastics with:
a first through slot which is composed of a transverse portion which lies ahead of the position of the line of optimum flexing of the foot, and of two longitudinal portions which protrude from the preceding portion toward the plantar arch;
a second through slot which extends from the outward region of the heel, adjacent to the plantar arch, and has a first portion which is directed forward, a second portion which is directed backward, and a wider end portion which is arranged in a central rear region.